<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>真遥：抚平滚烫的冰凉 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892737">真遥：抚平滚烫的冰凉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>设定来自官方！第二季ED的人设，想不到官方竟然还真的出了DRAMA故事！！官方逼死同人，于是听到了消防员真琴捡了人鱼遥一起同居的故事，我都要炸了！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>真遥：抚平滚烫的冰凉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>真琴拖着脚步回到家时，黎明都快要照亮黑夜。他的衣服又因为工作熏黑，害得他在回家路上时一直很介意是不是有味道，抬起手臂闻了好几下。<br/>这个时间还太早，他不敢依靠疲劳带来的慵懒随便大力推门，因为他的恋人应该还在睡梦中。所以真琴的动作极其小心，甚至门稍微发出一点声响都令他担心不已。<br/>客厅飘着一股淡淡并未散去的香味，他很熟悉。桌子上留给他的饭菜被保鲜膜盖了起来，或许觉得他会更早回来，因此没有放入冰箱。<br/>立马刚才内心的那种在工作后放空的部分再次被填满，却并不拥堵，就像是棉花似的柔软。<br/>并不觉得应该这个样子就坐在擦桌前拿着筷子享受美味，可饥饿感还在搅动着他饥肠辘辘的胃。于是真琴快速在厨房的水池前拿细小的水柱冲冲手，揭开保鲜膜用筷子夹了一小块盐烤青花鱼放入口中。<br/>盐味充分的渗透在鱼肉的表层，而内部柔软紧致的鱼肉被牙齿轻轻碾碎，均衡的把香味和咸度调试。饱满的肉质即使一小块也充满口腔，和香味融化在一起，促使食欲变得更加疯狂，却又帮他恢复起精神。<br/>真琴犹豫再三却还是老老实实地放下筷子，果然冲完澡换好衣服舒舒服服坐在这里才是最好的享受，他不能在之前就站在这里“偷吃”。<br/>放下东西后悄悄绕去卧室，为了不让灯光晃到屋里睡觉的人，他只把客厅墙边的小台灯打开了而已。借着门缝，他轻轻的探进头，却发现床上空空如也。<br/>“遥…？”<br/>“真琴？”<br/>就在真琴下意识不安的那刻，如同看透他内心般的回应从另一侧传来。被墙壁隔开的水波荡起节奏，隐约伴在耳畔。<br/>毕竟这也不是第一次，真琴不再像当初那般慌张，而是很快放松肩膀回头寻去浴室。从底下的门缝能看到细微的灯光如同水潭似的渗出，淡泊的同地板化成一个色调。<br/>厕所里只有最里面浴室开着小灯，所以当他开门时觉得这里的水汽和光线如此令人昏昏欲睡。而他的人鱼正平静的呆在浸满水的浴缸中，迎接他似的起身趴在池边，闪着彩虹色光芒的蓝色尾巴于另一端如巨扇似的垂落。<br/>即使遥平日表情并不多，真琴却知道他此时有安心和快乐的成分。就连那漂亮的鱼尾都显得更有光泽，每颗鳞片都点缀起彩色的芒，伴着真琴走进的步伐，从各个角度折射出耀眼的波浪。<br/>“真是的，遥。你又在这里睡了啊。”<br/>“因为在水里能让我平静。再说床上没有真琴，就没有躺上去的意义。”<br/>遥是失去水就会化作人的半人鱼，可他更喜欢待在浴缸中。和真琴交往后他才选择呆在床上睡觉，那是因为真琴的怀抱是另一个能让他安心的地方。<br/>为何会不安？真琴当然比谁都明白。并不是因为他没有在床上一起睡，而是他熬了一夜的理由是因赶赴火灾现场。他的任务每次都伴随着危险，这就是理由。<br/>遥不会阻止他，因为那是真琴的选择和职责。可支持和担忧都是遥的心情，所以他无法放心。<br/>“对不起…因为工作的关系…”<br/>“我并没有在意，”遥轻描淡写的回答，可明明他刚才靠在浴缸里等了一夜快要睡着。“这不是真琴你的工作吗？去救人。都救出来了吗？”<br/>“嗯！”谈到这件事的真琴很快露出满足的表情，欢快的点了点头。“小酒馆人不多，还有人采取了措施等到了救援，所以没有人受伤。真是太好了！”<br/>“是吗，那就好。”依旧平静如水的音色，但遥的那双汪洋般眼里却流露出欣慰。他不动声色的应着，真琴却知道对方为自己能开心而安心。<br/>真琴侧身坐在了浴缸边，用风波了一夜而发干的手指抚摸上遥被水浸泡过的肩头。两个人的皮肤发生了不一样质感下的摩擦。像是是太阳下的海水，和月色下的沙漠。<br/>遥在温和的注视下得到了感激，“谢谢等我回来，还准备了晚饭。”所以人鱼无声点点头，鱼尾却藏不住内心的轻轻摆动。<br/>他的尾鳍的尖端擦过真琴的大腿。真琴发痒的乐出声，“遥的尾巴真的好漂亮啊，看到后就觉得被治愈了呢。”<br/>这话让遥想起来对方才回家，身上的衣服也不干净。真琴温柔的表情下即使不再多流露出倦意，却遮掩不了工作后的汗水。<br/>“对了，你要洗澡吧？我这就出来。”遥低头拔掉了池子的塞子。<br/>对于人鱼来水水就是最好的，不需要向人类那样需求过多温暖，因此早已冰凉。现在真琴是没法和他一起泡澡的，这是最大的遗憾。<br/>遥的鱼尾随着水的变浅，慢慢化作人类的双腿。因为过久和水接触，他的脸颊和脖子，以及肩头和胳膊也有鳞片浮现。此时那些鳞片的颜色都逐渐变淡，薄薄贴于皮肤上的，透明中呈现出稀薄的冰蓝，随未干的水珠附着在上面。<br/>“啊，不用着急啦——”<br/>“真琴，你的眼角怎么了？”看着真琴为他转身拿浴巾，遥才发现真琴右边眼角有些发红。既然不深，但并非正常的肤色。<br/>真琴刚才都忘记这件事了，此时眼角微弱却持续的疼痛轻轻的灼烧他，提醒着存在感。<br/>青年立马担心遥会不安。而事实证明遥的确面露担忧，认真的等着他回答。于是很亲赶忙起身，说这“没事的”便避开遥想要捉住他胳膊的手。<br/>遥的双腿若隐若现的浮现出鳞片，梦幻似的为他白皙的肌肤涂抹上冰色清凉的纹。而他的鱼尾还没有完全化作双腿，所以未能站起身挽留真琴。<br/>真琴真心感激恋人能这样关心他，但他可不希望自己的工作为彼此带来困扰。所以他没事人似冲再池中的人鱼展露春日般的笑容，把熏黑了的外套脱下丢入洗衣筐，露出从跨栏背心底露出的肌肉，进行着日常的琐碎小事，“只是被火星热了一下。没有烫伤，眼睛也没事。这种事难免，我下次会多加注意的。”<br/>遥没有说话，而是起身踏出浴缸。他光滑的身体依旧细腻的长有折光的鳞，但人类的线条和肌肉都毫无保留的暴露在真琴眼底。<br/>真琴有些奇怪，又有些紧张。他害怕遥因为担心而生气，这种情绪只能令精神更加疲倦。不过就在他飘动的目光思考该如何安抚时，遥牵过他的手，将他还没冲洗的身体引至身前，随后亲吻了受伤的眼角。<br/>冰冰凉凉。遥的唇就和他本身一样，似泉水般清凉的贴在真琴的眼角。温度与伤口红色的灼伤相撞，真琴觉得肌肤下火辣辣的，却不由得被遗忘，令他屏息感受对方主动献上的亲吻。<br/>这是担忧吗？是遥安抚自己疼痛的方法吗？<br/>发觉到眼角不再那么疼，真琴不禁眨了眨目光。这切都切了反应，红斑越来越滚烫，却也越来越冰凉。遥在为他冷却小小的伤痛，抚平热度，变得更加舒服。<br/>“谢谢你….那里已经不痛了。”真琴不好意思的红了脸。明明脸颊也很烫，却无比开心。<br/>“并不是为了冷却，”遥似乎不打算承认，口吻如初。“只是你今日回家没有给我亲吻的招呼，所以提醒你。”<br/>碧色的眼底流露出吃惊，随后了然的化成晨露。真琴看着因被自己注视而别开脸的遥，觉得这一刻平静到滴水的涟漪都能听到。<br/>遥逐渐干燥的身体彻底变会人类的肉体，洁净的好比早晨的朝雾。然而那微弱的温度呈现出不一样的色泽，悄悄爬上人鱼的耳根。<br/>他的人鱼在害羞。<br/>真琴抓住想要退开的遥，抬手抽来浴巾罩在了对方湿润的发顶。他握着毛巾托起遥的面庞，白色下的瞳仁中透出海色的蓝。<br/>随后真琴亲吻了遥，似乎窗外黎明也跟着到来。<br/>“我回来了哦，遥。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>